1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a swinging device for a wheel set applied to a kick scooter or a children's tricycle, which is free to turn at a certain angle without the risk of turning over.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
Whether two wheels are used in the front or in the rear on certain kick scooters or children's tricycles, a single-wheel turning mechanism is adopted. In case of a wild turning, either of the front or rear wheels, i.e., the outside one, can easily leave the ground to cause the scooter to turn over. Therefore, it is necessary to limit the turning angle to stay within a safe range.